


New Year Nirvana

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Holidays, Humor, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Sasuke's having a bad start to the New Year.





	New Year Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this earlier but could not think of a good title for the life of me so I settled with something generic, oof.

  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Temporarily dispatching himself from his usual collected mannerism that most Uchiha are known for, Sasuke allows a groan of frustration to slip past his lips. Through the windshield of the vehicle he drove, he could see a cloud of thick smoke appearing from underneath the hood and feel the entire car begin to shake in a way that cars were certainly _not_ supposed to shake. Sasuke knew from the start it was an absolutely horrible idea to borrow Suigetsu's car.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't really have any other choices. Thanks to modern innovation, most people now days were overly-attached and addicted to their electronic devises, some even stupid enough to be on their phones while driving—even though it was very much illegal. Sasuke supposed, it could've potentially been much worse. He could be in a hospital bed, paralyzed, an amputee, or brain dead. He was lucky enough to have been in a texting-while-driving accident and emerged unscathed. His poor car though, it was completely totaled. Demolished. Fucked up beyond recognition.  
  
Needless to say, that guy got a very up-close-and-personal encounter with an angry Sasuke. Nobody liked an angry Sasuke. So, here he was, waiting for the insurance companies to do their thing so he could get his new car—which was taking longer than usual because the Holidays were around. Barely a week after Christmas and Sasuke was left vehicle-less. For his New Years resolution, Sasuke said he'd _try_ to work on a nicer attitude towards people, but after that shit-show three days ago at an uncontrolled intersection near Walgreens, that likelihood is now very, very small.  
  
Suigetsu had been a last resort. Sasuke lived too far from work to walk, and the metro system was horrendous, busses and subs were late all of time and the schedules were whacky around this time of year. Not to mention public transportation was dirty, crowded, and nerve-racking. Taking a taxi back and forth to work was just bleeding through his wallet, and his older brother who he lived with worked different times than Sasuke did, so he wasn't able to hitch a ride off Itachi either.  
  
When it boiled down to it, he had his co-workers, but Sasuke never interacted with them enough to feel comfortable asking for a ride. Sakura would, no doubt. The pink-haired woman worked on his floor and did her fair share of conversation starters, all of which were turned down, but she persisted. Honestly, Sasuke felt if he got in Sakura's car, he would never see the light of day again. Although, that was suddenly sounding a _lot_ more appealing than being stuck in this damned broken down shit-on-four-wheels excuse of a vehicle on the highway. To top it off, it started snowing earlier and hasn't showed any signs of slowing down or stopping.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Holding the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip of irritation, Sasuke pulled over on the side of the road and cut the engine off, afraid if he left it on Suigetsu's car was going to fucking blow up with him in it. If he survived that car crash, Sasuke would rather not meet his end inside of a vehicle. As intelligent as he was, he knew next to nothing about vehicle maintenance or repair, so seeing the endless cloud of smoke expel from the hood along with a sizzling noise worried Sasuke as much as it confused him.  
  
He hastily got out of the car while slipping his gloves on. Sasuke cast a skeptical glance at the dark blue Volkswagen Fox. No way in hell he was going to attempt to fix whatever was wrong with it. He reached into his back pocket to snatch his cell phone, and only then did Sasuke remember he forgot to charge it at work. A single eyebrow twitched, and Sasuke swore he could feel that little vein on his forehead popping out like Karin always mentioned it did whenever he was pissed.  
  
The mere thought of hitchhiking made Sasuke internally cringe. There was nothing more embarrassing than being stuck on the side of a god damned highway with a broken-down car, no phone, and no nearby buildings for the next few miles. And it was snowing. Can't forget that. If Sasuke had been about a decade younger with a different personality, he'd currently be throwing an all-star temper tantrum while furiously kicking the car and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
Instead, Sasuke merely sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to indulge in a nice alcoholic beverage. He was in the middle of debating his options until a truck signaled right and began slowing down, eventually coming to a stop a few meters ahead. Sasuke watched the black vehicle back up, and he couldn't help but notice all the tools and parts inside of the trucks back compartment. Must've been a mechanic.  
  
Normally, encountering strangers in stressful situations is the last thing Sasuke wanted, but he couldn't help but be relieved at least one person was nice enough to stop in the middle of the highway. Everyone else just zoomed past and stared out their windows like he was an alien or something. The trucks door opened, and out hopped a man wearing dark jeans, boots, and a russet kinda gingery-orange colored coat.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" The guy asked curiously as he approached, boots crunching on the snow.  
  
"I'm fine. It's the car I think you should be worried about." Sasuke muttered, gesturing towards the smoking vehicle.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed." The other man laughed loudly. It was such a boisterous guffaw, it caught Sasuke somewhat off guard. Bright blue eyes peered back at him, fitted on a surprisingly handsome, masculine face which was a little bit covered by the guy's large hood with fuzz outlining it. "Has the car been doing this a lot? It's puffy white smoke, so it might be the transmission."  
  
"Actually, it's not my car."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was in an accident three days ago, I'm just borrowing my friends car to get to work and back. It was always a little shaky, but this is the first time it's smoked on me." Sasuke explained.  
  
"I see." The stranger nodded. "Have you called a tow?"  
  
"No." Sasuke paused a moment before adding quietly. "My phone died."  
  
"Lemme see what I can do. Pop the hood for me, yeah?"  
  
Sasuke turned back to the drivers seat and moved down to pull the hood hatch. He walked back over to the front of the vehicle and watched silently as the man slipped his gloves off, revealing rather large tan hands which reached under the small crevice and popped open the cars hood. Immediately a gush of smoke filled the air, and Sasuke scrunched up his nose and turned his head away, regretting ever standing so close.  
  
This guy however, didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest bit. When Sasuke looked again, the man was leaned over the front of Suigetsu's car, one hand holding the top of the hood while he inspected the interior. Sasuke's eyes lowered for a fraction of a second, getting a very nice view to the others backside which those well-fitted jeans did an excellent job of displaying. Even with a bunch of clothes on it was fairly easy to tell the man was in good shape.  
  
Sasuke's gaze disobeyed him and took another peek at that lovely rump.  
  
_Very_  good shape.  
  
"That's pretty bad there, I don't have the right parts to fix it. You were right to pull over though, another half-hour of driving and.."   
  
"It would've blew up?" Sasuke asked simply.   
  
"Well..." The other man laughed that ridiculously contagious laugh of his again. Sasuke was too busy ogling the guys ass to realize he took off his hood, and underneath was a literal mess of long-ish blond hair. "I wouldn't say that per se, but maybe. I can give you a ride to wherever your going, it won't take long for me to hook up the car."

"Ah, you don't have to do that—"  
  
"It's no problem!"  
  
"All I need is access to a phone."   
  
"Then what? Wait hours in the cold for the tow truck to arrive and spend more money?"  
  
For some odd reason, Sasuke could not drag his eyes away from that tan face. The man seemed genuine enough, and quite frankly, he had a valid point there. With the snow and roads getting increasingly worse, no doubt the tow truck would take a while, and that would be another unnecessary blow to his wallet.  
  
"Hn. Alright." Sasuke gave in with a sigh. He was rewarded with a fifty million-watt smile from the other, teeth as white as the freshly fallen snow. What Itachi wouldn't give for Sasuke to be even a fraction that friendly to people. Who knows, maybe the guy made a New Years resolution to be nice to people as well, and he happened to be the first one. Although, nothing seemed forced about the blond guy's kindness, and from the faint laugh lines around his eyes, Sasuke could tell he smiled a lot.  
  
"Awesome! Go ahead and and hop in, it's unlocked. I won't be long."  
  
Nodding, Sasuke grabbed his few belongings from Suigetsu's car and walked over to the black Ford F-350, eyeing it curiously. It had a scratch or two there, a small dent here, a patch of rust over yonder, but overall it was a nice, heavy-duty truck. The inside smelled like motor oil, or something else of the sorts. He was almost positive the blond guy was a mechanic now, from all of the random car pieces and tools littered about in the backseat.  
  
Settling himself in the passenger seat, Sasuke placed his bag on the floor between his feet and waited. He felt really high up off the ground compared to Suigetsu's little car. It didn't take long for his eyes to constantly wander to the rear view mirror, watching as the other man climbed on the back part of the truck and began searching for the right equipment. He observed every little movement, leaning forwards only a tad when the blond bent over to reach underneath the Volkswagen.  
  
Sasuke didn't know if it had been too long or if he suddenly had a thing for grease monkeys, but he never attempted to undress a stranger with his eyes so badly in his entire life. He may or may not have jumped a bit when the driver side door was flung open, and in sat the very same man, covered in snowflakes and shooting him another lip-splitting grin.  
  
"That should do it! Where do ya live?"  
  
"Your gonna take exit 51, I'll guide you from there."   
  
"Got it." The blond guy fumbled around for a moment and buckled himself in, grabbing a wrench from the dash and tossed it behind him. "Sorry for the mess."  
  
"It's fine—"  
  
"Oh god! How rude of me. I'm Naruto."  
  
Sasuke blinked at the tan appendage abruptly shoved so close to his body. He slowly raised his own hand and shook it, not surprised to feel the surface calloused along with noting a bunch of little knicks and scars over his fingers. Naruto's grip was firm and warm, and Jesus his knuckles were huge.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
The initial drive was supposed to be no more than twenty-something minutes, however with the factors of heavy snowfall plus the towed car, Naruto was forced to drive slower than normal, thus making the trip right around forty five minutes. It felt much longer than that, with how much they talked. Despite being a completely new person, Naruto was one of those easygoing talkers that could make even the shyest and most reserved come out of their shell.  
  
Sasuke's pretty sure he's said more words to Naruto in that entire drive than he did at his family's Christmas gathering. The blond just had this incredibly positive energy about him that was impossible not to get sucked into. Those charming smiles, cheeky sarcastic comments, and oh-so mesmerizing blue eyes. He never stood a chance. If Sasuke could describe the mechanic in one word, it would be bright. That hair, his eyes, his teeth, his presence. Just, bright. Like a little piece of the sun morphed down into a human being sprinkled with god-like physical attributes.  
  
"Take a left here, all the way down the street. Number 644."  
  
Naruto whistles appreciatively as he pulls into the long driveway. "You've got a nice house, man."  
  
"It was my parents first house. They moved, so me and my brother live here now." Sasuke shrugged.  
  
They both hopped out of the truck as it slowed to a stop, and Naruto took a few minutes to detach Suigetsu's car from his trailer. By now, the winds were picking up and the snow was becoming relentless. Sasuke was eternally grateful he made it home before the worst of the blizzard. When Naruto was finished he clasped his hands together and blew on them, shivering a little and squinting against the snow.  
  
"Thank you for the ride, that was very nice of you."  
  
"Awe man, it was no problem really." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "I'm just glad you're here safe, nobody wants to be stranded on the highway in the cold."   
  
"Are you sure I can't pay you? Not even for gas?"  
  
"A number would be nice." The blond joked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Sasuke chuckled, glimpsing at his house and back at Naruto who seemed to be lingering a bit. On a spur of the moment decision, he asked.  
  
"You wanna come inside and warm up?"  
  
If those ocean blues got any wider, Sasuke was sure he'd drown. Naruto nodded—a little too quickly, and a few golden locks of his hair fell over his forehead.  
  
"Really? Yeah!"  
  
Sasuke suppressed another chuckle and led the man up the pathway to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. As Naruto took off his snowy boots and placed them on the mat, his eyes were flicking back and forth in every direction, taking in the interior design of the house. Sasuke took the mans coat and hung it up next to his own, blinking once looking at all the black smudge stains on his shirt. It was sort of difficult to see outside, but Naruto's jeans were also covered in the stuff as well, and he smelled like a frickin gas station which was otherwise impossible to notice since his truck smelled like that too.  
  
The blond gave him a sheepish grin after noticing Sasuke's stares. "Mind if I use your shower? I'm pretty oily and greasy from work."  
  
"What are you going to change into?" Sasuke asked dubiously. He supposed Naruto could probably fit some of his larger, looser clothes, the man was only an inch or two shorter than him but Sasuke was thinner.  
  
Naruto held up the backpack he snagged from his truck before coming inside. "I've always got spare clothes."  
  
Sasuke nodded and led Naruto through the living room towards the stairs. Midway up the flight, Sasuke glimpsed over his shoulder and Naruto's eyes immediately snapped upward to meet his own. He opened his mouth, no words coming out for a second or two. Was Naruto just staring at his ass? Nah, he was overthinking. Sasuke cleared his throat and gestured down the hall with a tip of his head once they reached the top of the stairs.   
  
"Bathroom is all the way down the hall to the right, clean towels are in the closet by the shower. Don't use the shampoo in the red bottle, that's my brothers. He's peculiar about his hair products."  
  
"Sounds like my friend Neji." Naruto chuckled and retreated down the hallway.  
  
Sasuke turned towards his room and placed his phone on top of his desk, plugging it into the charger. He breathed out a sigh and tried not to think about the way those expressive blue eyes made his stomach flutter. Sasuke peeled off his work clothes and threw them into the hamper, walking to his closet to chose a simple black t-shirt and a pair of comfort pants. He was in the middle of tidying up his already mostly-spotless room when he noticed one thing after a while. There was no water running.   
  
Frowning, Sasuke peeked out of his room door to see the bathroom light on, but it was quiet. He walked down the hall and raised a single hand, knocking on the door a few times. "Naruto?"   
  
"Oh! Sasuke. I uh.. this is.. okay. Uhh, how do you turn on your shower?" Naruto asked from behind the door.  
  
A snort left Sasuke's nostrils. "Hn. Idiot." He drawled, turning the knob while stepping inside the bathroom. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes landed upon the other man. Naruto's dirty clothes were gathered in a bunch on the floor while his clean ones were laid out on the sink counter. He stood in the middle of the bathroom with a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, held up by one of his hands.  
  
"Not my fault you got a weirdly fancy shower." Naruto pouted.  
  
No random highway mechanic had any buisness looking that good. He vaguely wondered earlier if Naruto was tan all over, or if it was just his face and hands. Now Sasuke knew. His eyes averted towards the shower before they could become engrossed on that muscular physique mere feet away from him.  
  
"Like this." Sasuke instructed simply, leaning over the tub to reach for the shower handle. He glanced behind him to make sure Naruto was watching closely, and once again the mans eyes had been elsewhere before flicking innocently up towards his own, then the shower.  
  
"Ohhhh, okay." Naruto nodded.   
  
Sasuke blinked slowly. Alright, now that time he was seventy four percent positive Naruto had been looking at his butt. He rose back to his full height, discreetly admiring the view from the corner of his eye while exiting the bathroom. Sasuke shut the door a little louder than intended, but his face was burning up and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up his composed exterior with someones wet dream mostly naked in front of him.  
  
Sasuke walked downstairs into the kitchen to wash his hands, then opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents. He and Itachi really needed to go to the grocery store sometime this week. Settling with a snack of yogurt and granola, Sasuke's eyes lifted to peer out of the window curiously while he grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer. Already in that short amount of time more inches of snow seemed to pile up. Naruto's truck was gonna be stuck in the driveway at this rate.  
  
Taking a spoonful of his yogurt, Sasuke made his way into the living room and snatched the remote off of one of the couch cushions. He flicked through the channels until he found the news, turning up the volume to hear the lady on the screen talk.  
  
_"...with some ice later tonight. Winds are expected to reach up to twenty-five or thirty miles per hour. Over fifteen road accidents have been recorded so far, it's a good idea to stay at home today folks. Local schools have been cancelled for this snow-in, teachers are preparing.."_  
  
Sasuke stopped listening to the television, humming thoughtfully while taking another peep outside of the window. He would've been absolutely fucked if Naruto hadn't stopped on the highway for him. He finished his yogurt and washed the few dishes that were piled in the sink, making a mental note to tell Itachi it was his turn to do the laundry. Sasuke looked at the clock on the microwave while arching an eyebrow. Naruto sure took long showers, it's already been twenty minutes.  
  
He walked up the stairs and into his room for a second time, clicking the home button on his phone. Forty six percent charged. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and responded to a text that Itachi sent notifying him he was alright and staying at Kisame's for the snow-in. He dialed Suigetsu's number, bringing the phone to his ear and waiting as the other line rang three times before his friend finally picked up.   
  
_"Yo, Sasuke."_  
  
"Your car broke down." He muttered, irritation clear in his voice.  
  
_"Took long enough."_ Suigetsu chuckled on the other end. _"I was surprised when you were able to go down the street."_  
   
"You knew?" Sasuke scoffed.  
  
_"What? I told you the car was crappy dude, you insisted on taking it."_  
  
"Hn. I was on the highway, it was during the start of the blizzard."   
  
_"That sucks."_ Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke really needed new friends. _"I was gonna call you soon, I swear. How much was the tow? I'll pitch in."_  
  
"No need. I got a ride back from a mechanic."  
  
_"Aww, look at you. Accepting strangers help. Itachi will be proud."_  
  
Sasuke wisely chose to ignore the comment and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your car is now stuck in my driveway and I'm not shoveling it out tomorrow."  
  
_"Fine, fine. I'll stop by in the afternoon and bring Jugo to help us."_  
  
"Us?"   
  
_"Asshole, it's your driveway."_  
  
"It's _your_ car." Sasuke retorted.  
  
_"Whatever. I want leftovers from your New Years dinner though."_  
  
"Alright." Sasuke rolled his eyes and hung up, placing his phone back onto his desk to let it finish charging. When he left his room, Naruto was walking out of the bathroom, hair still damp and a few droplets of water dripped off the edges.  
  
"Hey." Naruto smiled broadly.  
  
"It looks like you're gonna be snowed in here for a while. Unless you feel like driving into a ditch."  
  
"That bad huh?"   
  
"Over a foot now."  
  
"Jeez. Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I could've been out of your hair."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sasuke shook his head. "You want something to drink?"  
  
"You mean like, alcohol?" Naruto blinked a few times.  
  
"It's not like you're driving anywhere anytime soon." Sasuke shrugged. "And we don't have anything strong, just wine and beer."  
  
"Sure." The blond grinned, walking past him with his backpack in hand. Sasuke caught a whiff of his own soap and for some reason the knowledge that Naruto used it made warmth spread throughout his abdomen.  
  
As Naruto put his bag away, Sasuke took two bottles of beer from the fridge and placed them on the counter. He watched as Naruto returned and popped the cap off with ease and took a swig. Sasuke normally used a bottle opener himself, the annoying top always dug into the skin of his fingers and left red marks when he twisted it off.  
  
"So what do you do for fun?" Naruto asked curiously, bright blue gaze attentive. "You don't have any video games around."  
  
"Video games." Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a small sip from his own drink. "I'm twenty six years old."   
  
"So? Nobody's ever too old to get their ass kicked in a good round of Call of Duty." The other man replied, flashing yet another toothy grin.  
  
"I'll pass. Staring at a screen all day isn't my idea of entertainment."   
  
"Soooo, you're an outdoorsy guy." Naruto continued, looking thoughtful.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Want to build a snow fort?"  
  
Sasuke stared at the other man in disbelief. "What are you, twelve?"  
  
"Always at heart." Naruto giggled, downing a good amount of his beer. "You look like you work a lot."  
  
"Hn. What about you? You said you wanted to go back to college."   
  
"Yeah, I eventually wanna open up my own shop, ya'know? Give it a cool name."  
  
Sasuke nodded, moving out of the kitchen towards the main room couch to sit down. Naruto followed him and sat a little ways away, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. Sasuke found himself watching the movement of the other man sip his drink, the way his lips pressed against the top of the bottle, how his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and the way his neck and jawline became more pronounced when his head tilted slightly back. Did he turn the heat up? It certainly felt warmer in here.  
  
Clearing his throat, Sasuke adjusted himself more comfortably on the cushions and placed his drink on the table in front of them. He froze when he noticed the pair of striking blue eyes observing him silently. Sasuke hoped his face didn't betray how he truly felt. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or because it's been a while since he last got laid, but Naruto's cheerful personality, borderline flirtatious comments, and presence in general was making him a little more than flustered. The fact that the man was insanely attractive didn't help in any way either.  
  
"What?" He blurted when Naruto refused to look away.  
  
"Nothing." The blond murmured, swiping a damp strand of hair away from his forehead. "What was your New Years resolution?"  
  
"To be nicer to people." Sasuke commented, smirking subtly when Naruto chuckled at that. "What was yours?" He asked, turning to face the other man who downed the last of his beer in a few gulps and put the bottle aside.  
  
"To stop acting out on impulse." Naruto explained before continuing in a conversational tone of voice. "I make a lot of rash decisions, more often than not ending up in situations I could've easily avoided had I actually taken the time to think things through."  
  
"Oh really?" Sasuke's smirk widened. "And how's that going for you?"  
  
"It was actually going pretty good at first. And then I saw you."   
  
The expression fell from Sasuke's face as those oceanic colored eyes peered at him, intense and unblinking. He felt that heat from before return tenfold, stomach doing nervous and excited flips, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.   
  
"Fuck it." Naruto murmured, then promptly leaned forwards and closed the distance, capturing Sasuke's lips in a fervent kiss. He was utterly dumbfounded, the simple task of moving or thinking was above him for a full five seconds. And then Sasuke was responding to those enticingly soft lips, a shiver working up his spine when one of Naruto's hands reached up behind him and his fingers treaded through the hair on the back of his head.  
  
If the events in the past few days were anything to go by, Sasuke's almost positive he's going to have the wildest, most unpredictable year in his entire life. Naruto's mouth is tantalizingly warm and inviting, just like the rest of him, and it isn't long before their tongues are working against each other, tasting and exploring while hands become more eager. Naruto scoots closer on the couch and is half on top of him, Sasuke responds by letting his palms wander up his long arms, feeling solid biceps beneath the fabric of his sweater.   
  
Some rational part in the back of his mind is yelling at him to stop because this was absolutely reckless and totally out of his nature but Sasuke ignores it without a second thought. The excitement and thrill brings on an edge of desperation, and suddenly there are sharp teeth enclosing over his bottom lip and Sasuke gasps into the kiss. Naruto swallows the small noise by covering his mouth once again, tasting slightly of alcohol and also something kind of sweet. There's a delicious-sounding moan bubbling up in the mans throat when Sasuke turns his attention to Naruto's neck, sucking a mark onto the surface as his legs adjust to fit the others body between them.   
  
Naruto's instantly against him like a magnet, and Sasuke's pulse jumps when he grinds his hips down and a very prominent bulge presses into his groin, sending a renewed warmth to his half hardened cock. Sasuke's hands reach around, sneak underneath Naruto's sweatpants and he grabs two handfuls of that ass like he wanted to the first moment he laid eyes on it. Naruto chuckles darkly against his ear, tonguing around his lobe and the noise turns into a breathy moan when Sasuke kneads and squeezes the flesh with his fingers.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" The blond teases, grinding against him. The friction of their clothed erections brings a hiss tumbling past Sasuke's lips. He lets his pointer finger trail down and presses the pad of it against puckered skin, feeling it twitch and Naruto's entire body jerk from the action. Sasuke doesn't try pushing in without lube, just teases around the entrance lightly while continuing his groping, enjoying Naruto's groans above him as his hips continue rutting like a wild animal.  
  
Sasuke feels a large hand push underneath his shirt and wander over his skin. He bites his lip when his left nipple is pinched and shifts uncomfortably as sweat gathers on his back. As much as he didn't wish to stop, there's just too many layers, and the couch was too small for the both of them to move freely.  
  
"Bed?" Sasuke murmurs, voice thick with desire.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto responds and places another heated kiss over his lips. "Yeah, okay."  
  
It's at least fifteen degrees cooler as Naruto backs off of him and rises from the couch. The man was really like a living heater. Sasuke loosens the string to his pants in attempts to ease some of the pressure from his crotch, but it does little. His skin is tingling in anticipation the short walk to his room, and the second they're both past the threshold Naruto kicks the door shut with his foot and dives for his mouth again.  
  
Sasuke's hands reach for the hem of the man's sweater and pull it up over his head, breaking the kiss to take the item completely off. Sasuke didn't want to be a creep and stare at Naruto in the bathroom earlier, but now he could savor the view all he liked. His palms seemed to levitate towards the broad torso in front of him, fingers dancing along the splay of firm muscles. He's backed up until the bed hits his legs from behind, then Naruto's clambering over him while practically wrenching the t-shirt from his body. The article of clothing is tossed aside, and Sasuke hardly has time to blink before teeth are clamping down on the jut of his collar bone, then moving further and a slick tongue is lapping over one of his nipples.  
  
It's faster than what he's used to, but Sasuke doesn't mind giving up control every once in a while. Plus, Naruto seems more than capable. He arches into the touch, watching intently as Naruto kisses down his abdomen, thumbs hooking over Sasuke's pants and boxers then pulls them down his thighs. Sasuke helps the man kick them off, and Naruto's eyeing his freed cock hungrily, tongue swiping over his lips like a starved man staring down a plate of fresh food. He groans when Naruto reaches forward and takes him in hand with a grip that's almost a tad too firm.  
  
"Normally, I would suck you off and have you cum on my face. Maybe edge you until you're begging me to stop."   
  
Sasuke's mouth fell open.  
  
"But I don't really have the patience right now." Naruto continued, thumb rolling against Sasuke's slit, making his hips involuntarily buck. "Lube?"  
  
"Second drawer." Sasuke replies quickly, astonished his voice managed to come out clear.  
  
The other man rustles through the items in his drawer a moment before returning with the small bottle. Naruto squirts a generous amount in the palm of one hand and proceeded to slick up Sasuke's cock. He gasped as the cold substance touched his bare skin, but it was warmed fairly quickly as Naruto stroked him. Just the contrast of their different skin colors was addicting to look at. The blond soon stood up from the mattress and took off his sweatpants, and Sasuke hummed appreciatively at his naked form.  
  
Naruto climbed over him again while squeezing a little more lube onto his fingers, tossing the bottle aside while his hand reached behind him out of view. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto's fingers then curled around the base of his cock and he lifted himself up.   
  
"Wait—"   
  
"What?" The blond frowned impatiently. "I'm clean."  
  
"No, I meant." Sasuke shook his head, gesturing down with one hand. "You're just gonna?"  
  
"I'll be alright. I like it kind of rough." Naruto replies, giving him a lopsided smirk and damn if Sasuke almost didn't lose himself right then and there.  
  
"Okay." He says, less hesitant than before but still skeptical.  
  
Naruto guides his cock back, and Sasuke's breath stutters as the tip slides wetly over the man's perineum, past the curve of his ass and stops on the lube-slicked hole. He fights back a groan as Naruto just rubs the head of his dick there for a moment, then moves some of his weight down and the ring of muscle eventually gives way after a bit of resistance, opening up for him. Sasuke watches as Naruto's eyebrows bunch up, toned thighs shaking slightly as he gradually eases himself down.  
  
" _Fuck_ , you're big." Naruto growls low in his throat.  
  
Sasuke's too occupied on that tremendously tight heat slowly swallowing up his cock to answer. The sheets are clumped underneath his fists and his eyes roll back in his head when Naruto's ass finally connects with his pelvis after what seems like ages. The blond's hands rest on his chest while he takes in a few steadying breaths allowing himself to adjust, walls snug and searing against Sasuke's cock.  
  
Naruto shifts slightly on his lap, legs on either side of Sasuke's body. There was something about the man's weight pinning him to the mattress that was unbelievably sexy. Naruto was bigger and heavier than Sasuke was, although it wasn't overbearing. Sasuke's hands released the navy blue bed sheets and slid up thick tan thighs, holding Naruto's waist, thumbs resting on the contour of his obliques. Sasuke moaned softly when Naruto leaned back to change the angle, his cock shifting with the movement.  
  
Just when he was wondering if Naruto would ever start moving, the blond began lifting himself off, stopping about halfway before sinking back down. Sasuke's fingernails bit into the man's flesh as he repeated the action, slowly gaining speed and momentum. The next time Naruto buried himself to the hilt, he gyrated his hips in a small circle while throwing his head back, groaning, voice rugged and deep.   
  
Sasuke grit his teeth together tightly. There was no way in hell he was going to last. The friction when Naruto gripped him as he elevated himself was short-circuiting Sasuke's brain. His eyes were glued to the toned body above his own, mesmerized by the addicting ripple of muscle underneath golden skin. Sasuke breathed out a shaky sound resembling a breathless moan when Naruto clenched around him, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Do I feel good?" Naruto husked.  
  
A bead of sweat slid down Sasuke's face and to his neck. He let his head fall back against the pillows, licking his dry lips. "God, _yes._ Fuck—" Sasuke said, his hips trying to match Naruto's movements but the blond had most of the power from his current position.  
  
Naruto smiled that same sweet smile of his and Sasuke would never see that expression the same again, not when the man was impaled on his cock and tearing away at his sanity. He snagged his bottom lip between his teeth when Naruto raised himself so only the tip remained inside then promptly slammed back down, the smack of his skin against Sasuke's pronounced by the sweat between them. They both groaned simultaneously, Sasuke's drowned out mostly because Naruto was almost twice as loud as he was.  
  
"Mmm." Naruto shuttered, shifting his legs further apart. The man placed one hand on the bed behind him and started riding Sasuke at a ridiculous pace, his free hand feeling up his own stomach and chest, teasing at his nipples, the veins in his arms looked ready to burst through his skin. The image would forever be embedded in Sasuke's mind for later times when he needed a visual to masturbate to. Naruto moved his hips like an erotic dancer, each motion fluent and precise rather it was a bounce, roll, or grind.  
  
Every nerve in Sasuke's body hummed with pleasure, the warmth and tingles intensified until it was coiling inside his abdomen, ready to give embarrassingly fast. Naruto's cock remained untouched, thick and leaking from the slit. Sasuke reached to grab it but his hand was swatted away. His palms instead found their way to that lovely backside once more, groping and spreading the cheeks apart. Naruto moaned enthusiastically, pushing his ass back into Sasuke's touch without letting up in the slightest bit.  
  
"Aah.. Naruto." Sasuke swallowed dryly, his voice a tad hoarse. "Slow down a little."   
  
"No." Was the man's immediate response, and as if to accentuate his point, he clenched around him.  
  
"Please, I'm gonna cum." He warned, but that didn't seem to deter the blond at all. Naruto rode him like his life depended on it, the pants, grunts, slick sounds and noises of flesh meeting flesh filling Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke's breathing became ragged, hair sticking to his face while small tremors wracked his whole body. He tried closing his eyes, to focus on anything besides that marvelous ecstasy coursing through his veins, but it was utterly useless.

Sasuke's mouth opened, a low moan escaping against his will. His balls tightened and muscles tensed, that heat in his stomach beginning to boil over to the point of no return. The sensation of orgasm was just starting to drive him into a state of unparalleled rapture until the feeling was abruptly torn from him as Naruto raised completely off, moving away to the side. Sasuke let out an anguished noise of frustration, his voice cracking and eyes wide.  
  
"You—"   
  
"Shh." Naruto cooed, pursing his lips, completely unbothered by the fact that Sasuke was now glaring at him, unsatisfied, cock cool in the bedroom air and aching terribly. Now that he was able to think a little clearer, he just noticed that Naruto didn't even bother taking his socks off. The man swung a leg around while sitting up, turning so his back was now facing Sasuke as he settled between his legs once more.  
  
Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Naruto gripped his erection, giving it a few pumps while rubbing it against the crease of his ass. Sasuke grabbed one tan cheek and pulled it to the side, furthermore revealing that pink hole. Naruto moaned softly, his back straightening when Sasuke rubbed his thumb against the wet puckered skin, dipping inside with ease before drawing back out. Naruto guided his cock towards it, pushed forward a little bit and sighed while sinking all the way down in one long lovely slide.  
  
His pupils dilated as he watched inch by inch of his cock disappear into that delectable warmth that stretched around his size. Naruto's ass looked amazing like this, pushed firmly against his pelvis and a little flushed from his earlier ministrations. Sasuke groaned when the blond began rocking himself slowly, using his knees as leverage. He pressed a finger right where they were connected, where his cock met Naruto's skin, intensifying the feeling and the other man clamped down around him while wiggling his hips, making Sasuke's pelvis reactively jump.   
  
"You like that?" Naruto murmured, pressing his ass down roughly and grinding into his lap. "I can feel you throbbing."  
  
Sasuke moaned deeply, palms sliding down the backs of Naruto's thighs, feeling them flex each time the blond exerted movement. Naruto resumed his earlier rhythm, a bit slower than before but nonetheless rough. Sasuke glimpsed at the mans back muscles, his broad shoulders, wanting to touch every square inch of his skin but at the moment he could only reach so far. Sasuke couldn't do much of anything besides take what Naruto gave to him. Whenever he pushed his hips up, the blond retaliated by slamming down especially hard, silencing whatever protest Sasuke was about to make.  
  
He knew it wouldn't take long before his orgasm approached again. Already he could feel that heat in the pit of his stomach swirling with new energy. Sasuke wasn't the only one effected either, Naruto's actions were starting to falter a bit, his body repeatedly twitched and his breathing was uneven and shaky. He was close too. Sasuke could tell by the way Naruto's right arm moved that he was jerking himself off, even though he couldn't directly see it.  
  
Naruto put his other hand on the mattress in front of him and leaned even further forwards, back curving, legs spreading wider, showing off a flexibility Sasuke never would've assumed he had. His view just kept getting better and better. The blond was now moaning wantonly, voice echoing around the walls of Sasuke's bedroom, sending chills down his spine. Sasuke tried not to squirm too much underneath the other man, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay still.  
  
His back was sweaty, sheets sticking to him underneath the mattress. Sasuke felt short of breath, on every other exhale he was groaning, lips aching from being bitten too much. His fingernails left crescent marks in Naruto's thighs from his harsh grip and he's pretty sure his cell phone was ringing but all the other sounds completely drown it out. He's dazedly staring at his ceiling, throat vibrating with noises he's too far gone about to care anymore.  
  
Sasuke's body tenses for a second time, and he snaps his head up to peer at Naruto's back wearily. He isn't sure if he can handle being denied again, Sasuke nearly lost his mind the first time. But Naruto doesn't seem too inclined to do it again, not with the way his legs are quivering and insides are clenching with every drop of his hips. As if sensing Sasuke's predicament, the man turns and looks over his shoulder, features flushed dark and golden strands of hair messy on top of his head.  
  
Sasuke bites his lip again, and Naruto merely tosses him a sly smirk and speeds up, rhythm lost, simply chasing his own climax. Sasuke's hands find the other man's pelvis and grip it with a bruising force, just an extra precaution just in case Naruto decided he wanted to trick him. The blond was now whimpering, his voice low and broken and fuck that was one of the hottest things Sasuke ever heard, combined with the excellent view, he never stood a chance.  
  
His head fell back against the mattress, jaw slack and hands trembling where they held Naruto's waist as he succumbed to the intense pleasure. Electrifying sparks lit up his every nerve, vision blurring out while his body was overtaken with ecstatic sensation, intensified as Naruto kept riding through his orgasm, drawing it out to impossible lengths. Sasuke spilled himself right into that smoldering heat while groaning, spurt after spurt leaving him until it filled the blond so much some of it leaked out and overflowed down his cock, mixed with the lube made quite the obscene squelching noises.  
  
" _Fuck_.." Sasuke hissed, eyes rolling up into his head as he rode out the feeling. Naruto didn't cease whatsoever, even when Sasuke's entire pelvis was sticky with his own cum and he was shaking so much his toes curled. His body was burning from head to toe, sensitive beyond belief, so much that the sharp pleasure was beginning to feel more like stinging pain gnawing at his gut and tearing him from the inside out as the seconds passed on. He twisted, trying to push Naruto off but was too boneless to do much, especially when the other man was considerably heavier than him.  
  
"Wait—Naruto please—" His voice raised to a slightly higher pitch, one that Sasuke would later deny. " _Stop_. Oh god, oh fuck, I can't—"  
  
Just when Sasuke was sure he was literally going to die, a gasp was pulled from his throat as the blond's body suddenly seized on top of his. He couldn't see when Naruto came, but he could certainly feel it, the tight grip on his cock, those pronounced shoulder blades going rigid, spine arching, Naruto's hips giving weak final little rolls as he fucked himself through his own orgasm, trembling and breathing heavily with Sasuke moaning quietly along.  
  
Naruto eventually slowed to a stop, his upper body heaving with each deep breath he took. Sasuke stared at the sweaty sculpted back before him, panting and tingling in the afterglow that left a thousand needles pricking at his skin. The blond slowly lifted himself off with a soft wet noise, and Sasuke watched as the remains of his essence dripped out of the used hole in small white streams. Naruto crumpled on the bed next to him, legs thrown carelessly across Sasuke's and he found himself staring at those stupidly mis-matched socks. One blue and one orange. It was at least five minutes before Sasuke found his voice again.  
  
"Nine six three, eight one four eight."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto blinked at him in confusion.  
  
"You wanted my number earlier, now you have it."  
  
The blond laughed, smacking Sasuke's arm playfully with the back of his hand. "Man, I completely failed my New Years resolution."  
  
"Yes." Sasuke agreed with a smirk. "You did."  
  
A heavy arm was thrown over the top of his chest, and Sasuke turned to see that bright blue gaze, twinkling with amusement and still slightly clouded in the aftermath of lust.   
  
"Worth it."  



End file.
